robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
System466
System466 I joined frappe, deciding to troll. Halfway through, I saw this in chat SERVER Your friend System466 has joined the game. I had no one as a friend then. I said System466 who are you? He said a system crash. I opened my eyes a little bit more. I said what system crash? He replied saying This system crash. Then my PC shutdown with no explanation. I got scared and stayed off for a bit. Later on I tried joining back on frappe. It said you have been banned. I was speechless. I played Jailbreak. I unfriended him. He ended up joining and he private messaged me saying Help me. I said with what? And he said the system failure. I left until he said join my discord. I did what he told me because I was dumb. He said I have where you are you must help. I said lol really? He responded. With my address. I left discord and tried turning off my PC. It didn't work. I heard the noise you hear when someone says something on Roblox. He got into my friends again. He said Not too fast. My PC never turned off. I said WHAT DO YOU WANT? He said my life back. I said what? He replied saying my whole life, my dog and my friends. I'm alone. I tried making him happy again. He said good enough. You may turn off your PC. I turned it off still a little scared. I turned it on a couple minutes ago. The background was my avatar crying and him behind me, big. The next day I gone onto Roblox website. The most popular games had thumbnails of blood everywhere. The new thumbnail of jailbreak showed the heli killing the person. The person looked like me. I started freaking until he messaged me. What do you think of my changes? Never saw that coming did you. I never saw that coming... I replied. I for some reason agreed for us to Skype. He was there. In a mask. My friend gone to the skype beside me seeing him. He said in a hard gravely voice. Hello. Uhhh hi I responded. My friend said Who is this freak hiding? He replied saying how was it killing your hamster last week? My friend panicked. He did do it last week and I knew that also. We looked at eachover filled with fear. He spoke saying Whats wrong? We said nothing. He replied saying I'm coming to your home. We became scared shutting the laptop The time. We heard knocking on the door 1 hour later. He lived close. The worst thing was we saw he had a knife. He was playing to kill us. Our parents weren't home at all. We were left home until Friday. Today was Monday. He burst the door open after 5 minutes. He said I just want to make sure you're ok! My friend cried in my lap so he wouldn't hear it. We heard the oak stairs creek as he slowly came up. I called the police saying they would be there in 10 minutes. He found us and stabbed us. Then we woke up. He coming to our house was fake... The police did tell us he most likely was a joker. He wasn't as he showed us his bloody knife in the video. Who knows what he could of done Thanks for reading!